Our little miracle
by Mymessedupworld
Summary: Serena and Bernie and a little miracle.


"I'm scared," Spoke the blonde consultant pacing the office hands on her nine month bump.

"Why didn't you call me you said you'd call me?, What happened if you'd have crashed or given birth on the way here? Really Bern are you that stupid?"

"I made it in one peace didn't i?" She replied clutching her protruding stomach as a contraction hit her once again causing her to yell in agony.

"I think we best get you up to maternity hey?" Spoke Serena.

"No, I want to stay here with you for awhile please? Anyway i was in labour with the last two for a while so i doubt this one is going to pop straight out." She replied forcing a little laugh at the end.

Serena could sense the fear radiating from Bernie, Of course they had spent many a time speaking about the fear of bringing a baby into the unknown and what they child may face with having two mothers or that they may be called "Grandma." Their fear for their child and what life would bring for the little one.

"You know its going to be alright don't you? I mean it could be worse you could have a sink taps stuck up your backside." Causing Serena to burst into small laughter.

"Yeah poor man," Wonder how he is now?"

"That will probably be our kid…"

"What getting taps stuck up their backside?." Bernie replied trying to keep the seriousness in her voice.

"No, But i bet they'll be some lego stuck up their nose, Eleanor did that a good few times thought it was a funny thing to do didn't like it when they had to come out though did she? Screaming and protesting they had to stay there such a funny age 3 isn't it?"

"I don't think my kids ever did that, Cuts and bruises the usual.

"Funny I wonder what ours will do? All I know is medical wise we will no what to do, do you think we've forgotten how to be parents?"

"Maybe but we will pick it up along the way I suppose, it's nice to be able to get the chance to do it again rectify my mistakes.."

"We can't have done that bad at least our kids still talk to us, I'm so glad Eleanor is ok with this otherwise I'm not sure how I would have been."

"Yeah the kids have been great." Bernie replied wincing.

"Hey." Serena replied cupping Bernie's face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Shall we get to maternity and meet this little one of ours?"

"I think I'm ready.." She replied holding onto the desk pulling herself up. "Let's go have a baby.."

They walked out of the office, heading into the lift for maternity stopping every so often to take a breather.

It had been a long process for them both choosing a sperm donor that suited them both, once decided they started the sperm donor process. And for the rest of the nine months was a wave of so many different emotions, cravings and terrible sickness, The worst craving being melted chocolate and pickles or wanting a mcdonalds at silly o'clock in the morning causing Serena to be known on a first name basis. Then came telling their children at first the had been slightly creeped out but after a while they became accustomed to the idea and all 5 began hanging out together at weekends.

After arriving in maternity they were greeted by the smiling receptionist.

"May I take your name?"

"It's Bernie Wolfe."

"Ok let me get the nurse to take you through.."

After going through to the ward and going through the the birthing plan, and being hooked up to various monitors around a hour in she was 6cm dilated and the contractions harder then ever causing Serena's hand to feel as if it was broken and bruised.

"Do you want me to wet your towel again? Make it cold?" Serena asked.

"Please..."

"Ok let's check you over again." Spoke nurse Amy. "Ok nearly there, do you feel like you want to push?"

"Yes."

"Well I go get the other midwife and we'll start ok?"

"Perfect.." Bernie replied sarcastically.

"Hey play nice, She's only trying to help."

"How would you feel in my situation? Having them poke and prod you I'm a bloody doctor I know what's happening." She replied annoyed.

"It'll soon be over Bern."

Arriving back quickly the midwifed took one last check before proceeding happy with the results they started and soon enough screams from Bernie echoed the room.

"Come on Bern not long now, You can do it..."

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh..."

"One last push Bernie and baby will be here.." Spoke the midwife.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh..." Suddenly cries filled the room, Bernie breathing a sigh of relief head hitting the pillow.

Cutting the cord and Taking the baby to get cleaned up, Serena and Bernie shared a intiment moment before the midwife handed them there bundle of joy.

"It's a little Girl, congratulations mamas."

The baby looked exactly like Bernie blondish hair and her cute little nose with brown eyes. The pair was besotted at the little un who from this day forward brought them nothing but love, joy and happiness.

Breaking the silence Serena spoke "Well she can't be a she for the rest of her life? Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Isla Grace Campbell." Spoke Bernie. "Our little miracle." She replied kissing Serena''s and the little ones head.


End file.
